


Getting To Know Me Getting To Know You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Coming Out, Discrimination, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, Omega Peter, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, although discussion of sex, and porn, apparently no sex, as in gay omegas, in the closet, omega gay, omegaXomega, omegas love other omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Omega verse where Stiles has never really felt comfortable in his own skin, he seeks out the company of other Omegas to help him make sense of the world they live in.</p><p>Meeting Peter Hale however was totally unplanned, and so was everything that happened from the moment they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malapropian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/gifts).



> This fic actually came from me asking Mala if they'd give me a prompt, and in return, I completely ignored the prompt and wrote this instead. I've posted it here for Steter Week.
> 
> Here lies a plot filled look into an Omega universe, where feelings and explorations are to be had. There's a nice bit of cross generational talking about Omega rights, and I think there's a lot of influence from the LGBT+ history of gaining rights to be found here.
> 
> Please note, that there will be some angst later in the fic, so keep watching tags.

The internet was a dark and scary place. Really, for an omega like Stiles, fresh out of puberty, with the glaring prospect of his first heat on the horizon: the internet was a truly frightful place.

 

First, it didn’t help that typing “omega first heat” into google, delivered literally nothing but porn. And, Stiles means nothing. As in, even those sites that look like they’re educational, are actually just fodder for jerk off Alphas (and if Stiles was being honest - which he often was about this subject - shit head Betas too) to pop their knott to.

 

Stiles liked being an Omega. That’s what every omega said anyway. “I _like_ being an Omega, I am not ashamed of my biology.” And sure, it was true, Stiles was not ashamed of himself. When he had first begun presenting, and they’d moved him into the special Omega class for P.E and Omega Personal Development classes began, Stiles had felt good. He liked those classes, he liked the time he got to spend with Lydia, and Allison, and Isaac. Away from his other friends - even Scott - who didn’t appear to be developing at the same rate he was.

 

Some of his favourite memories from high school included talking intimately with his Omega friends about what it meant to be a minority in society.

 

That doesn’t mean he’s happy with the way Omegas are treated. Like, this isn’t the 50s. Omegas have rights now, he can own property, go to college, and vote. But, that’s a low fucking bar for society. Stiles is allowed to be angry at the way Alphas talk about Omegas. How Omegas are taught the mating means love, commitment and honesty, and Alphas are congratulated on how many Omegas they’ve ever got in the sheets.

 

This is why the first heat thing is so scary. There is so much pressure from society for Stiles to pick someone to spend it with him that will “respect him”, will keep him pure, and bond with him. And yet, society spends its whole time telling Alphas and Betas that Omegas are just a great fuck, and a great time, just watch out for those pesky emotions, as they might try and tie you down.

 

“It’s not fair.” Stiles grumbled to himself, slumped in his computer chair, trawling the internet for search results.

 

His eyes glazing over as he scrolled past three porn videos -  “Omega slut gets big cock her first time” “first time Omega can’t help but submit himself to Alpha” “Omega tries to tie down Alpha, gets tied up.” - and a contradictory, “keeping yourself pure during heats” advice page.

 

“What does pure even mean?” Stiles huffed. “No one can even tell if I’ve been knotted before, it’s all a joke.”

 

He’s pretty certain people can’t tell.

 

All of a sudden Stiles wishes that they still ran Omega Personal Development classes, so he could ask one of the Omega councillors who used to come in and talk about what life is like as an Omega. A slightly more somber thought enters his head: he wishes his mom was still around so he could talk these things with her.

 

Hesitantly, Stiles types in “Omega Support Group.”

 

It’s depressing that he isn’t at all surprised that the first three links are all for domestic violence survivors. That’s another thing Omegas learn, but Alphas don’t. Sometimes Alphas get angry, and sometimes you have to learn how to get away. Stiles remembers the weekend after his first ever Omega Self Defence Class (it’s a joke, there’s a lot more lying still, and trying to remind your Alpha that you’re vulnerable and worth protecting.) sitting in Scott’s living room playing video games. Scott had just started his Alpha Orientation classes, and Stiles had asked tentatively:

 

“So, what do they tell you about like… Aggression?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I got the warning. Bit patronising really.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They told me that I’m going to be more easily wound up about things. That I should probably take up sports to channel it all.”

 

“Oh right. What did they say about, you know… Hurting other people?”

 

“Yeah, exactly. That’s another thing. Total conflicting information. Apparently I’m going to appreciate other Alphas company, but I’ve also got to be careful, as we’re more likely to fight. Like, make up your mind.”

 

“What about other people? You know.. Like, Omegas?”

 

“Omegas? Alphas wouldn’t hurt Omegas.”

 

“Yes, they do.”

 

“Trust me. I’d know, it’s just not an Alpha thing to do.”

 

Stiles had _lost his shit_. It was their first ever big fight. Not that Scott didn’t know, because that was just a depressing fact of life: Omegas get taught that they might have to protect themselves from their violent Alphas, Alphas aren’t taught that they might feel jealousy, or patronised, or whatever the fuck else, by their Omega, and lash out. Sure he was angry at that.

 

But Scott hadn’t believed him.

 

Scott had believed that Stiles must have gotten it wrong, as they’d _been told_ that Alphas wanted to protect Omegas.

 

Stiles had punched him in the face and stormed out the house.

 

Luckily for Scott, he was raised by a badass Omega woman, Melissa McCall. Who had given him a dressing down for 1. Not believing Stiles, but 2. Not knowing about Omega Domestic Violence statistics, even though she had been an active supporter of the cause all her life.

 

Needless to say, Scott had called up Stiles that night begging for forgiveness.

 

“I just.. I was stupid,” he said, “Because I thought you were saying that _I’d_ want to hurt Omegas. And.. And I knew that wasn’t true… But I didn’t think about what _you_ were saying. And that, I’m just sorry.”

 

Stiles had forgiven him. But not before he made Scott promise to bring up the topic at his next Alpha Orientation class.

 

Apparently Coach Finstock had winced, and pulled a leaflet out a box, and told them all to read it.

 

It wasn’t really enough for Stiles, but he had enough on his plate than trying to reform Alpha Orientation curriculum.

 

\--- Omegas For Omegas Anonymous; a private group for Omegas to share their experiences and gain support. 18+. Proof of orientation will be required on entry. Free, but donations appreciated. Hot drinks are provided. ----------

 

It looked perfect. Stiles looked up the address of the next meeting, it would be an hour drive, but that would at least mean he wouldn’t have to run the risk of running into someone he knew.

 

“This is going to be awesome.”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t awesome.

 

Ok, so that doesn’t mean it was bad. In fact, it was probably one of the most important moments in Stiles’ entire life.

 

What happened that day, would probably change him forever.

 

It just shouldn’t be described as awesome.

 

Terrifying, revolutionary, mortifying.

 

Those words were probably much more apt.

 

When Stiles got there he was running a little bit late. The journey had actually taken longer than an hour, and he wasn’t entirely sure where to park once he got there.

 

Finally he found the bookshop that had been listed as the address. It was a cute little place, definitely an independant store. The bookshelves were all repurposed wood, and most of the signs and genre cards were written by hand. It had a large banner on one side saying “Omega Writings” with smaller headers like ‘Written By Omegas Fiction.’ ‘Omegas as the Main Character Works.’ ‘Biology from an Omega Perspective.’. If Stiles wasn’t already running late, he’d definitely stay and check out those titles.

 

There was a sign saying O.F.O.A and an arrow pointing down the stairs, with a large black guy - wearing a burgundy jacket - sitting in a chair next to it.

 

“Um, hello, is this where the Omega meeting is?” Stiles asked, glancing at the guy, who was almost definitely an Alpha. As in, Stiles wasn’t the most adept at scenting people, but Alphas smelt like Alphas. And this guy was.

 

“You got I.D?” The man grit out.

 

Stiles nodded, handed him a plastic card - it was pale blue, like all Omega identity cards. It had his photograph and his Alpha guardian on it. These days, Omegas could apply to have that part left blank (So progressive!) when they turn 17, but Stiles had left his father on his.

 

The guy physically relaxed when he looked at it, before handing the card back to Stiles.

 

“Yeah, the meeting is down these stairs. They’ve already started, but don’t worry they always keep extra chairs out for people.” The guy might have been smiling at him, Stiles wasn’t sure. He just nodded and walked down the spiral staircase.

 

On the second curve he could hear people speaking from the floor below.

 

“I think we should just start mailing the books to schools. Why bother waiting for permission, it’ll only give them the option to politely decline.”

 

“With what money Erica?”

 

“Peter’s obviously.”

 

“Charming.”

 

“Even Peter has a finite amount of income.”

 

“No he doesn’t, he’s loaded.”

 

“And the money could be spent in a more useful way.”

 

“Oh, hello! Are you new?”

 

Stiles had reached the bottom of the stairs, and everyone had turned around to look at him.

 

“Hi, eerr, yes. I guess. I’m new.”

 

A plump older women got up and shook his hand. “That’s great, nice to meet you. I’m Lacey. Let me grab you a chair, and you can introduce yourself.” She had short cropped brown hair, and wore a hairy woollen jumper in off-white-pink. Stiles was trying not to stare at her like she had two heads.

 

“Oh, I really just thought I’d come and… Look around for now.”

 

“Don’t worry darling, we’re always excited for fresh blood.” Snarked a man sitting by the windows. He was attractive, broad shouldered, and probably quite tall. Stiles couldn’t quite make out his age, but it was definitely past the 30 mark. What had Stiles heart pumping, is that he looked a lot like an Alpha.

 

“Is this… Is this the Omega group?” He stuttered again, staring at the man, and suddenly feeling very uncertain about what he’d just walked in to.

 

“Hah! See Peter you always scare the new ones.” Trilled a blonde to Stiles left.

 

“Yes, this is definitely the Omegas for Omegas Anonymous group dear.” Chimed Lacey, handing him a hot cup of tea, and taking a seat next to him. “You caught us on a day when there’s mostly just veterans here, so we were talking about some of the group’s plans for the year. Why don’t you just give us your name, and then you can sit back and let us prattle on some more.” She said with a smile that was homey. Motherly without being patronising.

 

Stiles nodded, taking a sip of tea, to calm his nerves.

 

“Well, ok. I’m Stiles. I’m an Omega, obviously. I’ve just finished my final years of High School, which makes me 17, and I’m hoping to study Biomed at College.”

 

“17 that makes you almost ready for your first heat.” Drawled the Alpha-looking man, that someone had referred to as Peter.

 

“Peter, you’re such a creep.” Snorted the blonde again.

 

“Come on now,” interrupted Lacey, “we told Stiles he was allowed to just sit and listen.”

 

“Sorry Lacey, how rude of me. Stiles, it’s wonderful to have you here. I am Peter, I am also an Omega, and I’m the treasurer of the group.” The man hadn’t dropped his grin, his lips pulling into a smirk when he stated he was an Omega. Stiles just nodded dumbly.

 

“I’m Erica,” interrupted the blonde, “another Omega-”

 

“Ok kids, I think he gets it, we’re all Omegas.” Gritted out a spiky haired man to Stiles’ left. Stiles only just realised that they were teasing him.

 

“-RUDE. Anyway, I’m the website editor.”

 

“Ethan here. Just regular old member.” Sighed the spiky haired kid.

 

“Hello nice to meet you Stiles, my name’s Kira, and I’m events secretary.”

 

The group carried on going round until it was back to Lacey who said, “And yes, I’m Lacey. And I’m the chair of this chapter.”

 

There were only about 8 of them in the room, and Stiles suddenly had the feeling that there wasn’t often that more. It felt strange really, surely an Omega group would be more popular.

 

Stiles relaxed into the chair while he listened to them all talk however. They seemed to jump straight back into the dispute about sending Omega Rights awareness books to schools. It was interesting to hear, and at the very least, Stiles realised he wanted to read the book. It was easy for him to just listen to them, watch their expressions flit from anger, to joy, to frustration.

 

Stiles felt like he was on the cusp of something important, something amazing. They all looked very different from most of the Omegas he knew, braver, less like wall flowers - or the dewey eyed images of Omegas Stiles saw in magazine adverts - but they all seemed older than him anyway. This was probably what Omegas looked like once they got out in the world, Stiles mused.

 

After that they meandered into a couple of other topics, ranging from advertisement to a recent Omega-flick film, before Lacey interrupted and said:

 

“Ok, 6 o’clock. That means we’ve only got an hour left, so I thought I’d invite anyone who wanted to talk about something… More personal to take the floor.” She looked over at Stiles and said, “you’re welcome to take part. Or carry on listening.”

 

Stiles nodded again. He considered what he’d say if he were to come forward… Maybe he should bring up his fears about his first heat? Or ask for some advice? Maybe he should tell them about that fight he’d had with Scott years back, about Alphas and domestic violence.

 

Rosie, a neat looking girl in a green blouse, awkwardly cleared her throat. “I tried talking to Darren again.”

 

Everyone appear to sit up, and turn towards her. Stiles looked around, their faces mostly looked interested, but a few of them are pinched in pity.

 

“That’s very brave after how it went last time.” Broached Lacey.

 

“I know… He even apologised for how he lashed out before. I mean.. I told him it was probably my fault - no, don’t give me that look Peter, you get what I mean.”

 

“Rosie, I know you’re doing what you can. You _know_ I know that.” Said the man, in a softer voice than Stiles had heard all afternoon.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I do know. Like, he took it quite well. Well, alright, he asked if I wanted a threesome.”

 

Erica snorted in reply, “Why is that _always_ the first thing they say?”

 

“You’re telling me Boyd said that when you told him.” Said Ethan with a grin.

 

“Babe, I met Boyd in a threesome.” Everyone laughed at that.

 

Stiles knew his face was creased in confusion. He felt like he wasn’t quite _getting_ what the conversation was about.

 

“I almost took him up on the offer. Thought it might be a great way to actually get laid the way I want to be.” Rosie said with a laugh.

 

“Rosie, that’s of course an option open to you if you want it. But, you shouldn’t have to settle for that if you don’t want to.” Supported Lacey.

 

Rosie took in a deep breath, picking slightly at the chipped wood of the chair she was sitting on. “Yeah, I know. I wish… I wish I knew how to just say it. To be like, ‘ _Look Darren, I like Omegas._ ’”

 

Stiles felt like the floor had opened up beneath him.

 

“It’s not even that I’m totally unattracted to him. Like, if he hadn’t learnt how to fuck from the Alphas Dominance Weekly magazine, I’d probably even be able to get off.”

 

This group wasn’t about Omegas.

 

“Babe, life is waayyyy too short for bad sex.” Chirped the blonde in response.

 

Ok, it was definitely a group _for_ Omegas.

 

“Yeah, but you have Boyd. Boyd who actually understands you.”

 

A group for Omegas _for_ Omegas.

 

“This isn’t about comparisons guys. Everyone’s positions are unique.” Sighed Kira.

 

Stiles didn’t even know this was a _thing_.

 

“Sorry. I know that, sorry Erica. I know you’ve had things tough in the past. I’m just… I’m so depressed to be honest.”

 

Why didn’t Stiles ever realise this was a thing?

 

“That’s ok Rosie.”

 

Did people just forget to tell him this?

 

“I know. It’s just, I mated young. Young and stupid. Desperately hoping to get out of my Alpha’s home. And Darren.. Darren is great. He’s liberal. He let me take his name off my card. He… He hasn’t forced me to have kids… ….I just know that’s not enough.”

 

Stiles feels like shit. Because Rosie is just, crying there. And everyone is looking at her, supporting her. And he’s just.. He’s just an interloper. He doesn’t belong here, he didn’t even KNOW that this was a thing.

 

Peter had gotten up now, and kneeled in front of Rosie. A hand on her knee, squeezing it gently.

 

“You’re so brave for telling us this Rosie.”

 

Even Ethan, who had looked a bit like a dickhead, and Kali who had mostly rolled her eyes at everyone, looked angry. But, angry on Rosie’s behalf. Or maybe their own behalf.

 

Stiles had to get out of here.

 

“Thanks Peter, thanks everyone. I’m sorry for just, being such a mess. I just wanted to tell you all, that I’m trying here.”

 

“You’re doing great.”

 

Stiles really had to get out there.

 

“Anyone else want to use this time? Stiles, you look like you’ve got something to say.”

 

“I’ve got to get out of here.” And Stiles definitely had just said that out loud.

 

“Pardon? Are you ok dear?”

 

“I’ve got to go. I’m sorry, I’m not sure what I was-” Stiles really wasn’t handling this well “-I’ve got to go.” He stood up, sloshing some of his tea on the floor. “Shit I’m so sorry.”

 

“Hey, hey it’s ok.” That was Kira, she’d stood up and walked towards him. Stiles took a step back.

 

“I’ve got to go.” And then he fled.

 

Stiles only got as far as up the stairs, and halfway across the floor of the book shop, before he realised that he’d left his jacket downstairs on the chair.

 

His jacket with his car keys in them.

 

“Fuck.” Stiles whispered to himself.

 

There was no way he could go back downstairs. But there was literally no way for him to leave either.

 

“Shit.” He said again, walking unthinkingly over to a chair. It was propped adjacent the Omega & Biology section. And Stiles sat staring at the cover of ‘Your Omega Body: a guide to Omega health by Omegas, For Omegas.’ Shock and mortification running on repeated behind his eyes.

 

He couldn’t be certain how long had passed, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Peter and Boyd come up the stairs.

 

‘Boyd probably went and told them that the weird kid has collapsed in a chair’ his brain answered helpfully.

 

Peter was carrying his jacket.

 

“Hey sweetheart.”

 

“Hi.” Stiles voice felt broken.

 

“I thought you might want this.” The man said, handing over the jacket.

 

“Yeah, yeah thanks.”

 

“Got some stuff going through that pretty head of yours then?”

 

Stiles nodded slightly dumbly, “yeah, you could say that.” It was almost a miracle. Laconic was never a word anyone would ever use to describe him. Sometimes he was pithy, but mostly he was wild, verbose, and rambling. Using ten words, when others would be happy with two. But, everything about that day had seemed to cut him short.

 

“You can head out if you need to but… ...look I’ve got a little kitchenette around the back, how about you sit in there. Fix yourself a hot drink in private. Take all the time you need.”

 

Stiles looked over at the man. He had that soft look about him again, the one that had open honest eyes, and his lips just ever so slightly pinched in pain. Stiles wanted to rely on him in that second. He wanted Peter’s hand on his knee, like he’d just seen happen with Rosie.

 

Instead he accepted the offer.

 

That’s how Stiles found himself, curled up on a worn but comfy armchair. Hot chai between his hands. His brain racing through the day’s information, to the soundtrack of gentle piano music humming in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic!  
> I hope you enjoyed, the second chapter is already written, and I'll get it up soon. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in Peter's kitchen. They have some time to talk.

“ _I don’t know, maybe he had some horrid flashback. I don’t think it really matters-”_

 

_“I think he’s been asleep for about an hour, I did some stock keeping after the meeting-”_

 

_“Why do you always assume the worse about me?”_

 

_“Ok, that one’s true-”_

 

_“So? It’d probably do him some good, catharticsm.”_

 

_“No, I didn’t name my dick that.”_

 

_“We both know my dick is called The Big Bad.”_

 

Stiles was like 70% certain he was still asleep.

 

_“You named your clit Princess Jasmine?”_

 

Ok, Stiles was definitely needing to wake up now.

 

“Why would someone name their vagina after a disney princess?” Was the first thing that fell out of Stiles mouth.

 

Peter had had his back to him, his hands fussing with a tea bag, and a pot of milk, and a phone scrunched up between his ear and his shoulder while he was speaking on it. When Stiles spoke, Peter spun around to face him, taking the phone in his hand, and barking a swift “I’ll call you later Erica” before hanging up.

 

“Don’t do anything I woul-” came from the phone as he killed the connection.

 

“Hey kid.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Want a fresh cup?”

 

“Sure, that’d be great.”

 

Peter smiled at him, snagging another cup a shelf, before filling an English kettle for the hob. Stiles took the moment to look around the room properly then. It was small, although probably only appeared that way  due to the fact that it was jam packed with boxes of books. There was another squishy looking faded blue armchair adjacent to him, and low wooden coffee table between the two. There was also a hob and kitchen counter with a fridge under it that was just a metre away, and behind him a large window with sliding panes, littered with overgrown pot plants.

 

“Do you have school tomorrow?” Peter interrupted. The man was leaning against the counter, his arms bracket behind him, showing  off the lean muscle of his arms.

 

“No, it’s over now. I just finished all my exams.”

 

“Wow, so you’re enjoying the spoils of being your own man then.”

 

It was a weird thing to say. Ever since people knew that Stiles was an Omega, people didn’t use phrases like that for him anymore.

 

“A little. I’m still a little shell shocked that it’s all over. I keep getting cold sweats that I’m supposed to be revising.”

 

Peter gave a laugh, but nodded. “Well, I must admit it’s been a while since I did highschool exams. But I do know that emptiness that comes after finishing a big project.”

 

“Yeah. I think… I think I’ve got to try and take advantage of the time I’ve got free before college.”

 

“Of course. Bio-med you said?” Peter quizzed, shifting around now that the copper kettle had begun whistling soulfully.

 

“Yeah.” Stiles watched as Peter poured the hot water into the tea cups, before sliding into the chair next to him, and placing the steaming hot cups on the table.

 

“Where did you apply?”

 

“A few places… Including Harvard.” It was a choicy topic. This was the first year that Harvard was accepting Omega applicants, and that was only because the government had forced them to.

 

“Did you get in?” Peter sounded interested.

 

“Yeah I did.”

 

“That’s pretty impressive.” It was… But Stiles had the burning desire to talk to Peter about something that had been on his mind ever since he’d been accepted, as if the man was finally an outlet for his thoughts.

 

“Yeah… I don’t think I’m going to go though...?” Peter’s expression fell slightly, not like he was angry. But it was similar to the one of pity when Rosie had said that she was going to stay with Darren.

 

It made Stiles want to set him straight.

 

“Not, not because I don’t think I deserve it or anything.”

 

“No one said that’s why.”

 

“Yeah but, I get it. It’s amazing, I’d be one of the first ever Omegas to walk down those halls as a student. But - did you hear that they’ve built us our own fucking lecture hall? And housing? We’d be kept away from like, the whole fucking school. As if we weren’t even there.” Ok, Stiles quickly realised that he had some pent up anger over this issue that was finally being let out.

 

Peter let out a deep breath, “Oh boy. I hear you there. When I was at Goldsmiths - that’s in London, if you didn’t know - they pretty much locked us in there every night. With a 7pm curfew.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, this was back in 80s though. Where Alpha parents who let their Omegas off to University, wanted promises that their little darlings weren’t going to get tainted.”

 

“So you get it, why I don’t want to be at Harvard?”

 

Peter smiled at him, it felt a little patronising, but genuine all the same. “Yeah, I get it. You should still go though. Start a riot, that’s what I did.”

 

Stiles eyes flicked over Peter again. His body language was open and confident, his lips drawn to the side in a smirk, while his long limbs sprawled out in front of him, taking up space. It made sense that Peter started a riot. He looked like a physical affront to Omega stereotypes.

 

“I don’t think that’s me.”

 

“You sure? I think there’s definitely some riot in you.” Stiles wasn’t sure if he was blushing under the scrutiny. He’d had a lot of Alphas and Betas flirt with him in his life, especially as he got closer to the age of 17, and his body moved towards maturity. His final year of high school included guys who had ignored him for years of his life, suddenly worming out the woodwork to preposition him up against the lockers. Stiles got a lot of practice in for his right hook that year.

 

Peter though, Peter had looked like an Alpha. Or maybe a built Beta. But… But he also oozed Omega. He gave off the scent of Omega, and looked at Stiles with the eyes of a fellow Omega. As if he knew _who_ Stiles was, not just _what_ Stiles was.

 

It was all a bit heady and confusing.

 

“No.” Stiles started, a little unsure what he was rebuking, “I mean, maybe. But, that’s not why I want to go to College. I think I’m going to accept my offer from John Hopkins. I’m going to be surgeon.”

 

Stiles’ sudden shift away from that moment didn’t seem to perturb Peter, in fact, he just smiled harder. “You’re aware that your MCATs will have an Omega stamp on it.” Peter said with a grin.

 

“It doesn’t matter if you’re in the top percentile.”

 

“You think you’re that good?”

 

“I will be.” It felt like he was flying. Like, suddenly Stiles had the opportunity to be arrogant, and confident and… Sarcastic. Without having to worry that the person opposite him was going to suddenly freak out that an _Omega_ was challenging him. That someone  _'below them'_ was going to make them feel stupid. He felt like bits of himself he often forced himself to lay flat, were able to unfurl and flex.

 

Peter laughed again, picking up his tea - that had cooled determinedly while they snarked at one another - taking some deep gulps.

 

“I like that.”

 

“Thanks.” Stiles said a little breathlessly. Warm in the cheeks under the praise.

 

“Science wasn’t my thing. I did English Lit. in my first degree. I wasn’t in the top percentile for anything though, I was too busy taking over the student union.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means that I was the first ever Omega president of a student union.”

 

“Was that a big deal?”

 

Peter just laughed heartily at him, the man did that a lot. Stiles couldn’t say he minded, it was a good laugh. Deep, and genuine. Completely unflustered.

 

“It was at one time, I guess in some places, it still is.”

 

Stiles felt a little stupid suddenly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“Don’t worry darling, you didn’t.”

 

“I’m quite… New to all of this.”

 

“All of what?”

 

Stiles was blushing again, that adrenaline from earlier suddenly uncurling in his stomach.

 

“All of it.. ...I mean. Omega rights. Those books you have on those shelves, I - I want to read them. I want to make sense of why I’ve always been so unable to accept what people tell me I’m supposed to be.” The words tumbled out of Stiles’ mouth before he even realised they were genuine.

 

Peter had his benevolent smile on again. It made Stiles feel young.

 

“We all start somewhere. And you already know a lot, I bet. I bet you could tell me hundreds of stories when some dickhead Alpha tried to make you feel small, and you showed him how wrong they were about you.”

 

Stiles nodded. “All my life almost.”

 

“I bet. Those books out there are brilliant, they’ll help you. They’ll support you on days you’re tired, and they’ll give you the words that will help you beat your opponents. But, you’ve already got it all in you. There’s nothing different between an ordinary Omega and one who believes in 'Omega rights'… It’s all just people being mistreated by a shitty system, and some of them deciding to put aside the time to fight it.”

 

Peter’s words felt powerful. “You’re saying, there’s nothing wrong with me for wanting more?” Stiles’ voice felt breathy and small in the face of them.

 

“No darling, in fact, it’s probably the most normal thing about you.”

 

Stiles heart was racing. He suddenly felt like he should shake himself. What was this moment? Where even was he? He looked around the room, at this little kitchenette. The plant pots at the window, the well worn chairs that had probably heard thousands of versions of this conversation. How did he get here?

 

“Why do you look so…”

 

Stiles begun, stopping himself. Unsure if it was right to ask.

 

“Why am I so easily mistaken for an Alpha, you ask?” Peter's grin was back in full force, humour lighting up his features once again. He snagged their cups, tipping the last of the tepid liquid out into the pokey sink, before popping the kettle back on the hob.

 

“Yeah. Sorry, is that rude? I’m doing this all wrong.”

 

“It’s ok. Don’t worry about it. Do you want milk in your tea this time?”

 

“No, I don’t think so.”

 

“It’s nice, it’s how everyone drinks it in England.”

 

“Doesn’t it curdle?”

 

“No, it’s black tea. Don’t worry about it, you can taste some of mine.”

 

“Ok, thanks.”

 

“Have you ever heard of section 12 fraud?”

 

Stiles’ father was a police officer. Not adding the fact that Stiles was a literal hoover for obscure police trivia. And section 12 fraud, wasn’t exactly a boring law.

 

“You’re fucking with me! You lived as a Beta?”

 

“An Alpha.”

 

“Fuck! Did it work?”

 

“For a few years.”

 

“I… I don’t know what to say.. Did you take steroids?”

 

Peter smiles again, “why? You thinking about giving it a go?”

 

“No.. My father would kill me.”

 

Peter gave him that pinched nod again.

 

“Oh, he’s not like a bad Alpha or anything. He’s a police officer, a sheriff actually. If I did anything that illegal, he’d probably have a heart attack.”

 

“That’s ok, you don’t have to justify yourself to me.” Stiles had the itchy feeling like Peter didn’t quite believe him about his father. Maybe he thought that any person who didn’t let an Omega forge their documents and live life as another orientation was a bad Alpha. Maybe Peter just thought he was naive...

 

...Maybe he was naive.

 

Stiles quickly pushed aside that line of thinking.

 

“Can you tell me about it?”

 

“Sure, anything you want to know.”

 

Stiles knew he should probably be heading back, but Peter had just put down another cup of tea in front of him.

 

“Did you ever go for jail for it?”

 

“Not really.” He said with a smile.

 

“Ok, you’ve got to give me more than that.”

 

Peter let out a warm laugh, before retaking his seat next to him. “Ok, but, if you tell your father any of the details, I’ll deny them all.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Not a truer thing had been said by Stiles all evening.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later and Peter was leaning on the back of Stiles chair, smoking out the window, while explaining the more gritty details of his life out in London.

 

“I feel like you’re pulling my leg. What did he do when he found out you were an Omega?”

 

“Well, it didn’t help the fact that I was fucking his daughter at the time.”

 

Stiles let out a peal of laughter. The hazy smoke of the room, and the endless cups of tea had made him a bit sleep-drunk.

 

“Did she know you were an Omega?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I told her the first night we got together. It didn’t feel right lying to another Omega.”

 

“Oh.. Oh right, of course. She was an Omega.”

 

Stiles hadn’t outrightedly told Peter that he wasn’t… That he hadn’t come there because he liked Omegas. Although, when pressed, he’d confessed he had never done anything with anyone. So the man might have just thought him inexperienced. It was weird. Stiles desperately wanted to keep it a secret, but not like before. Because before it was because he was embarrassed, or confused, but now it was because he didn’t want Peter to stop talking to him. Like maybe if Peter realised he wasn’t really part of the Omega for Omega club, he’d turn him out.

 

Stiles put his hand in his pocket to check the time, and realised his phone was dead. In fact, it had probably been dead for hours.

 

“Shit, it’s a bit late, I should probably be heading back.”

 

Peter’s lip twitched. “It’s not a school night, are you sure I can’t convince you to come out and get a real drink?”

 

Underage Omega drinking really wasn’t on Stiles’ to do list, but the fact that Peter had asked made him smile so hard his cheeks hurt.

 

“I really can’t, I’ve got to get back to my dad’s… But, but thanks. Maybe another time?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Stiles was already mourning the loss of their conversation however. He followed Peter out the kitchenette and through the bookshop. The whole store was dark, and Stiles quickly realised that Peter had in fact closed up the shop while he had been sleeping.

 

It felt strange, suddenly, to be walking through the maze of shelves. As if he was passing through the closet from make believe back to reality. It didn’t help that Stiles’ wasn’t completely sure which side had more truth to it.

 

When they finally got to the shop’s front door, Peter unbolted the locks before turning to him.

 

“You sure I can’t convince you to stay out a little longer?”

 

It was on the tip of Stiles’ tongue to say yes, “I’m sure… I’d.. I’d like to come back though, is that o-k-OH!”

 

Peter kissed him then, right by the door of the shop. The lights were out, and the street lights felt dim from the sidewalk outside, but anyone walking by certainly could see them. But all that Stiles could think about though was that the milk-sweet taste of Peter’s tongue, just inside his mouth, making Stiles promise himself would never turn down milk in his tea again if it tasted this good.

 

His brain broke into the moment, a second later.

 

 _An Omega, he’s kissing an Omega._ Stiles wasn’t even completely certain this isn’t illegal.

 

In rush he breaks away, “I… I didn’t come to the meeting because I like Omegas.” He slips out quickly.

 

Peter is still standing inhumanly close to him, the heat of the man’s body like a furnace, licking at him even through the clothes that separated them.  

 

“I see." Peter says, taking a small step backwards, "Why did you come to the meeting?”

 

“I just wanted to meet some Omegas, to talk to.” Stiles cheeks were burning a bright red, he felt so horrifically embarrassed all of a sudden. Like he’d been forced to reveal all his childhood mistakes.

 

“Ah-” Peter began, a grin returning to his face, slightly more rueful, “-then I apologise.” He said, making a move to step away completely.

 

“You don’t have to apologise! I definitely liked it!”

 

“Oh yes?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just not.. I’m sorry, I’m not an Omega for Omegas.” He felt really stupid, and it didn’t help that Peter was giving him this unreadable look.

 

“Darling, I’m not one to push. But, I think you’re in a bit of muddle.”

 

“I know, I’m so stupid.”

 

“Shhh-shh, none of that sweetheart.” He took hold of Stiles hand, and pressed a kissed to the back of his palm. “What I’m saying is that, there’s no such thing as ‘an Omega for Omegas’ Omega.”

 

Stiles scrunched up his nose in confusion, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, that if I’m an Omega, and you’re an Omega, and I kiss you-” To illustrate his point, Peter pressed another kiss to Stiles lips, the same fluttering wonder-stuck bubbled in his chest “-and you _like_ that I kiss you… Then that’s that.”

 

“That’s that.”

 

“Yeah, you like Omegas. Even as an Omega.”

 

“I like Omegas. Even as an Omega.” Stiles was dumbly repeating him.

 

“Are you going to be ok?”

 

Stiles wanted to say no. No he was not going to be ok, because this time yesterday he didn’t even know Omegas _could_ like each other, and now here he was, fulfilling all the relevant criteria.

 

“I think… I think so.”

 

“Look, take this.” Peter grabbed his wallet and slotted out one of his crisp cream business cards, that had his name printed out in elegant navy script, paired with a silver logo of two O’s overlapping, and a mobile number. “Text me when you get home, so I know you got there. And then text me again when you want to talk some more about all of this.”

Stiles heart started beating a happy tune again. He had Peter’s number, he could go home, think about this, and still talk to the man in the future.

 

“Thank you. For… For everything.” He felt a little breathless.

 

Peter barked out that laugh again, “Darling, this is just the tip of the iceberg. But you’re welcome.” He kissed Stiles gently on the lips one last time, and then gravitating upwards to press his a kiss onto his forehead. “Get home safe!”

  
“I will!” Stiles calls, as he skips out the door, his brain a mess, his heart running a mile, and the soft-sweet taste still on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who got in contact about this fic! So glad there are so many omegaXomega fans, particularly in the Steter fandom!  
> Hopefully this next installment was everything you hoped for.
> 
> Kudos & comments are always appreciated (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift in perspective brings home some truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so. This fic got so much attention when I first started posting it I actually felt a bit intimidated and didn't work on it for a while. But I'm glad I'm back to this universe. 
> 
> Warnings (spoilers) at the end.

Stiles sat at his father’s kitchen table, poking at the food on his plate. They were eating a strange tofu omelette that had way too much cheese on it seeing how the whole point was for it to be healthy. It didn’t taste too bad, but the texture was odd in the mouth: it crumbled too quickly for egg.

 

His father was bemoaning one of his colleagues, and their lack of respect for the job. Technically as Sheriff he was this man’s boss, but he worked in the evidence room, which was more admin than actual police work, and thus didn’t alleige itself to formal police hierarchy. Stiles loved his father, but thought this other dude probably did have a point, the Sheriff really didn’t have to be so dramatic about respecting the position of a police officer, when the guy literally had no civilian facing responsibilities. 

 

Stiles mind wandered about what this guy was like, he sounded pretty arrogant seeing that he was ignoring his father’s orders, so maybe he was another Alpha. Or perhaps he was some Beta that didn’t care so much about Alpha authority. 

 

There had always been some Betas that shrugged off typical dynamic hierarchies. Statistically there were more of them in the world, due to the fact that two Beta parents would only ever had a Beta kid. An Alpha and a Beta had about even odds of having a Beta or an Alpha. You could only ever have an Omega kid if the parents were Alpha and Omega, it was rare the first child was an Omega though, which had made Stiles such an anomaly when it turned out he was Omega. Omegas and Beta only ever begot Betas, which had led to some really snide comments from Alpha groups about Beta – Omega marriages. The concept of a ‘waste of dynamics’ had been thrown around a lot during the late 60s in America when Beta-Omega marriages had started to become more common. Stiles used to be quite enthusiastic about the cause, significantly because it appeared to be suggesting for respect for an Omegas’ choice of partner. Quickly he’d realised though that it was mostly jerk-off Betas who wanted the same rights as dickhead Alphas. 

 

An image of last week filtered into Stiles’ head: Peter’s face of pity when Stiles mentioned he had an Alpha father. A police chief at that. What if this guy was an Omega. An Omega rights Omega who didn’t like being ordered around like he was nothing, and Stiles’ dad didn’t even realise.

 

Stiles had been thinking a lot about Peter, for a lot of reasons. The kiss was a pretty big item on his itinerary, and what he had said Stiles liking other Omegas. But he thought about how Peter saw Alphas, especially one involved in law enforcement. Lots of people thought his dad must be horrible because he was the sheriff, but he was actually pretty great. Pretty laid back as parents go (of Omegas anyway) and never tried to meddle with what Stiles wanted for the future. He was ecstatic when Stiles got into all his choices for College, and drove him to every open day.

 

He’d probably hate Peter though. For the fraud, maybe for the liking Omegas thing.

 

“Dad,” Stiles cut in. 

 

The sheriff wasn’t very used to people cutting him off, but he huffs a rueful grin at Stiles anyway.

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking. How serious is section 12 fraud?” He was mostly asking because he wanted to know how much of a record Peter would have. 

 

The sheriff dropped his fork, “what have you done?”

 

“I haven’t done anything! I was just curious!” Shit, Stiles mused, this wasn’t go well already.

 

“Stiles, I know this stuff isn’t always easy-”

 

“Dad-”

 

The sheriff cut across him, “but I won’t tolerate the law being broken in my house. Look, is this about porn again?”

 

Stiles was immediately certain he was going to die from embarrassment. It was bad enough the first time they had this discussion, and he’d been expecting it that time around. “What? No!”

 

“I told you, I get that it’s not fair that Omegas have to be twenty-one to watch it. But just do what every other teenager does and watch it online! I don’t use your laptop for a reason!”

 

Stiles wanted to crawl under the table and die. He really should have thought this through.

 

“Dad! Please! Stop! Let’s never, ever, talk about porn ever again-”

 

“Fine! I’m not complaining!”

 

Stiles wonders if he was an Alpha whether it wouldn’t be so awkward between them. First up he could legally buy porn at seventeen, so that wouldn’t be an issue. But maybe his dad could be funny and relaxed about this kind of stuff, like he is about so many other things not related to Stiles being an Omega.

 

Stiles took a deep breath. He should have dressed this up in a lie from the start, “I was just doing some research for my College course.”

 

“Oh, that’s great kid.” And his dad, although still a bit red in the face, had that proud look on his face again. 

 

“Yeah, and I thought I’d look at some orientation stuff. Like treating people who take hormones to present differently.” It was a lie, although as soon as he got home he had definitely looked up everything he could about it.

 

“Oh. Oh right… Jeez, probably could have opened with that.”

 

“Trust me, I know that now.” 

 

His dad laughed awkwardly, and let’s out a deep sigh. “To be honest Stiles we don’t really see that side of things. Section 12 fraud is mostly white collar crime, registering yourself as something else to get certain tax breaks. Ways to get someone into the country by claiming they’re your partner. Most people I met who commit it don’t look any different, once you see them in person it’s pretty obvious that they’re not what they say they are.”

 

“So nothing about hormones? Or steroids?” 

 

“Not on the criminal side.”

 

“Is it a crime to tell someone, in passing, that you’re a different presentation?”

 

“No. Lots of Betas do it. As long as you don’t do it on anything official, like tax documents or whatever.”

 

Stiles nods, “that makes sense. I’ll do some more research then.”

 

His dad gave him a smile. He liked talking to his dad, especially about law and crime. Maybe if he wasn’t an Omega he would have gone into it. In the army and the police force there were caps on how far an Omega could go career wise, and by the time Stiles was fully presenting he had fallen in love with the idea of being a surgeon.

 

At least his dad might not hate Peter though, if he wasn’t really breaking the law. Maybe the liking Omegas thing though.

 

“Dad… So you know it’s normal for two Betas to be together?” 

 

“Mmhmm,” his dad had gotten out his phone as was clearly checking his emails.

 

Stiles was worried about revealing himself, where he’d been if he went too close to the truth. “Do Alphas ever get together?”

 

His dad had made an uncomfortable face in response. Disgust probably wasn’t the right word. Rejection probably. “Not generally.”

 

Something about the answer annoyed him, “but that means sometimes?”

 

“You do meet people like that sometimes.”

 

“Is it illegal?”

 

“Not anymore.” Stiles worried that his dad is thinking that ‘it should be’.

 

“So if two Alphas are kissing in public that’s fine.”

 

“They could get a caution for public indecency. But so could most teenagers.”

 

Stiles was glad that this kind of thing wasn’t illegal at least, but his dad clearly wasn’t happy about it. Although maybe it was just because they were talking about Alphas. Maybe because his dad was an Alpha it was awkward for him. It wasn’t like Stiles had found the omega for omega revelation easy to handle. 

 

“What about Omegas getting together?”

 

The Sheriff snorted, still on his phone. “I thought we weren’t going to talk anymore about porn.”

 

Stiles looked at his dad in confusion, “what do you mean?”

 

And the man freezed suddenly. It was so strange to see on him that Stiles already knew that this was something wrong, and it filled him with dread: even before what his dad had just said had snapped into place. Porn. His dad was referencing horrible Omega porn. That apparently sometimes included them together. Stiles suddenly felt sick. He’d never felt so  _ sexualised  _ in his own home before. “Oh.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“I’m going to go lay down.” 

 

He didn’t normally leave the table without helping. He never normally just walked away from a conversation with his dad. But in that moment he needed to be alone. He needed to get away. And his father didn’t argue anyway.

 

Stiles sat on his bed, trying to shake the line of thinking. He didn’t want to think about it. Maybe his dad only knew about that kind of stuff because of his work. You get to see a lot of gritty stuff on the job, his dad also knew a lot about cocaine and heroin, didn’t mean he took any of it. 

 

There was something about the way the man had snorted in derision, or laughter, though. Like he’d forgotten who Stiles was for a second. Like he was  _ talking to one of the guys _ . It made him feel sick.

 

Stiles got out his phone, he hasn’t text Peter since he got home that night the week prior. Mostly because he didn’t know what to say.

 

**To Peter:** had a weird convo /w my dad

 

**To Peter:** feel a bit shit

 

There was only a handful of minutes before he got a reply.

 

**From Peter** : <3

 

**From Peter:** meeting tomorrow see you there? x

 

Stiles laid back on the bed and clutched his phone to his chest like a lifeline.

 

**To Peter:** yes 100% x

 

* * *

 

“Where are you going?”

 

They hadn’t spoken since last night, his dad working most of the day and Stiles busy doing research about Omegas (for Omegas) and his college suggested reading lists. He ran over, losing track of time and needed to leave now if he was going to make it in time.

 

“I’m going to that biology meetup, the one I told you about last week.” Another lie.

 

“The one that had you out late with your phone off until stupid o’clock at night?”

 

Stiles toed the ground awkwardly, “I said I was sorry about that. And it won’t run so late this time. I was just getting to know the other members.” Stiles already mourned the loss of the idea of staying late with Peter. Although maybe he could stay for a little while, as long as he left when it was still light.

 

“And they’re all Omegas?” The sheriff asked pointedly.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “yes, it’s for Omegas. I think the bouncer guy is an Alpha, but he’s only there to check that yes, we’re all Omegas.” He bristled slightly at the conversation all the same. It wasn’t like he didn’t hang out with Betas and Alphas. It was just that he doesn’t normally go places that aren’t with Scott.

 

“So Scott can’t go with you?”

 

“No, and I wouldn’t want him there.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s an Omega thing. He doesn’t even like Biology.” Stiles was being shitty, but so was his dad. He couldn’t be certain if this was a new thing his father did or if was just because he’d been reading so much about how controlling Alphas could be. As if his blinkers had been removed.  _ Not so naive anymore _ .

 

“I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with you going so far out of town.” 

 

Stiles swiveled around to face him, “since when?”

 

“Since now. You’ve been acting unpredictable.”

 

“I am not! I’m just trying to make friends!”

 

“Friends I don’t know, never heard of before. I don’t even know the name of the place you’re going.”

 

Stiles did not want to share where he was going, in case his dad looked it up and know what the meeting is really for. “This is ridiculous. Have you always been like this or have I just never bumped into one of your bigoted rules?”

 

“Stiles I am going to ignore what you just said for your own sake.” 

 

It was horrible, he’d never heard his dad speak like this to him before. He’d always thought his dad was laid back. He’d never had a problem with him spending all his time with Scott, an Alpha, unsupervised. And as long as he kept in contact, it was never a problem who he was spending time with whenever they went out… As long as he was with Scott… 

 

“Do you think I need some kind of Alpha chaperone?”

 

“I think I’d feel more comfortable if Scott was going with you.”

 

“Why? Actually strike that, I don’t care. He can’t come with me, and that’s that. Now I’m going because I’m gonna’ be late otherwise.” Stiles felt sick, he’d never had an argument with his dad like this before. 

 

“No you’re not. You’re grounded.” 

 

It was like being slapped, Stiles hadn’t been grounded since he was a kid. “I’m grounded? I’m seventeen! I’m an adult. You can’t ground me, you can’t tell me where I’m going.”

 

“Yes I can! I’m your Alpha! ...I mean, shit, I mean I’m your father-”

 

“Oh no, don’t stop now. Tell me what you’re really thinking. Except it doesn’t matter that you’re my Alpha, I’m seventeen now. I can have you taken off my card.” It was a horrible thing to say. Stiles felt like he was being a brat. But he also knew that he was right, that this was ridiculous. That he shouldn’t have to deal with any of that.

 

“And what? You’d put Scott on there?”

 

“No, I’d leave it blank. Like it’s my right! Like what Omegas fought for for years.” He was scowling, hugging his arms against his body. Trying to stop himself from flying apart.

 

“Who put this shit in your head?”

 

“It’s not shit! It’s me! Your son, your Omega son!”

 

“Then act like one, and listen to me!” 

 

Stiles doesn’t know what to say. He had run out of ammo. His car technically belongs to his dad, and if he left he might just follow him. There was no way he was going tonight, and if Stiles were to be perfectly honest, he quite wanted to lie down all of a sudden.

 

He snapped his jaw shut, and turned around to go back upstairs.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To my room.”

 

“We’re having a conversation here Stiles,” his dad followed him. He looked pretty mad, although also reasonably distressed. Like everything got away from him in this conversation. Stiles knew the feeling, but it didn’t calm the tide of anger he felt bubbling in his gut.

 

“No we’re not. You got what you wanted, I’m not going.” 

 

The sheriff paced his room a few times, obviously looking for something to say. 

 

“Stiles-”

 

Stiles just wanted to lie down and cry. He thought back to his book about establishing boundaries with Alphas. How he had a right to space, and didn’t have to compromise his need for silence.

 

“I would like you to leave my room.” He said hollowly.

 

“What?”

 

“This is my room, or at least I think it is. And I would like some privacy.” He doesn’t look at his father as he said it, worried that he might balk if he sees the experiension.

 

The man didn’t move for a few minutes. Seething, clearly, but not saying anything. Stiles wouldn’t say he was scared. He never thought his dad would hit him. But he felt suddenly aware of how little autonomy he had leveraged in the house. 

 

“Fine. Give me your keys.”

 

Stiles flashed him a genuinely hurt look. The car had be been his mother’s, which meant it was his father’s, but she had given him the keys. He’d had them before he could drive. 

 

The sheriff looked a bit sick, like he couldn’t really believe he said it either. And yet there was his hand stretched out waiting for them. 

 

Stiles dug his keys out his pocket and dropped them into the man’s hands. 

 

“Stiles-”

 

“I asked you to respect my privacy. I’m not able to hand that over too.” 

 

The man finally left, closing the door quietly behind him. Stiles walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. Letting out a deep sob he’d been holding back throughout the whole argument. He thought of Peter, looking out for him to turn up. At how the man would judge him for letting his dad control him like this.  _ Although, that’s not really true. He’d probably be sympathetic… That’s what he was to Rosie.  _

 

Delicately he fishes his phone out his jeans.

 

**To Peter:** I’m not able to come after all

 

**To Peter:** I had a fight with my dad

 

**To Peter:** it was awful I don’t even really know what happened

 

**To Peter:** I didn’t realise how many rules he had until I started trying to break them.

 

Unfortunately he doesn’t get a text back for almost an hour (enough time for Stiles to lay on his bed and cry through an entire bag of doritos) and even then it was just a short one.

 

**From Peter:** sweetheart I’m so sorry. Will call after meeting? x

 

It lessened some of the tension in Stiles’ chest. 

 

**To Peter:** yes please xx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Visible prejudice against same sex couples (in this case alpha/alpha) plays close to homophobia  
> stiles father is controlling, they argue. no violence  
> \---------
> 
> So things got a bit sad! The aim is to have growth in face of adversity, but I won't lie that it was horrible to write John this way. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter all the same & are still following the fic (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end notes

Stiles woke to his phone ringing, it had fallen on his chest at some point when he fell asleep. Blinking slightly at the screen his brain failed to really compute that it said Peter next to the little green phone icon. Stiles couldn’t remember what he was dreaming about, he'd passed out from exhaustion after crying himself out. It had something to do with the circus and having to run away from clowns, and he was looking for Peter to protect him. 

By the time his brain had woken up enough to compute that Peter was actually calling him it had stopped. 

“Shit.” It had only been three hours since he text Peter, and the sky outside still had the vestiges of light lingering. 

Stiles wanted to call the man straight back, but his finger hovers over the call button with fear. Even though he knew that Peter clearly did want to talk to him Stiles still had nerves running through him,  _ what if he was annoying Peter?  _ _ what if he would come across as needy? or too keen?  _

A second later the phone rang again. 

“Hello?” Stiles answered, wincing at how loud he'd been. Stiles didn't actually know where in the house his father was and didn't want to attract attention. 

“Sweet heart,” Peter answered, the moniker making Stiles feel a little dizzy, “I'm so sorry for the delay.”

“That's okay, sorry for being so dramatic.”

“Hush, none of that. I gave you my number for a reason.” Peter's voice was as deep and rich as he remembered. American but tempered by random English vowel sounds. Stiles felt like he could hear how Peter's mouth curled up in a half smirk every second sentence. 

“Okay, thanks. I'm glad,” Stiles had never realised how useless he was at phone calls. “How did the meeting go?”

“A bit of a shit show actually.”

“ Oh?”

“Yeah, not that I'd ever miss the chance to see your pretty face, but it's probably for the best you missed it otherwise I might never have been able to convince you to come back.“

Stiles was smiling and blushing in tandem, his usual Peter reaction from when he even thought of the man. 

“It must have been pretty bad then, I clearly wanted to go, I've been thinking about you since last week.” And shit Stiles definitely meant the plural you there.

Peter however just barked out a delighted laugh. “Really? Well aren't you full of surprises.”

Stiles had a grin breaking open his face all the same however, it was a remedy to his previous fear that Peter might not want to speak to him. "Well, you have a lot of good books."

"That I do. Books open to your perusal any time you find the fancy." Stiles wonders how Peter manages to make that sound so flirtatious  _ and downright filthy if he's being honest _ but in the end it isn't a surprise. Peter is nothing he ever expected.

"So what happened?" Stiles tries to get back on track before he finds himself asking if that includes the kissing, because Stiles might be terrified but he would really like to try that again.

"Ah, back to the serious. Well, it's best I told you... First though, there's a reason why we're Omegas for Omegas Anonymous. Are you with me?"

Stiles nods dumbly down the phone, before catching himself. "Um, kinda'. Something about not telling other people that we're... Omegas?"

Peter laughs, "Not quite. The point is that we don't share any of the details brought up in the group with outsiders. Even with other Omegas if they're not in the group, it's to give people the safety when they come here. That they don't have to worry about running into another member in the street and it coming out that they frequent a group of gay Omegas: a fact that some Alphas may not be happy to hear." Peter's words were very even, softer than his normal teasing tone. Stiles' brain processed the information rapidly, it was something he hadn't even considered before. What would he have done if he was out with Scott - or fuck, even his dad - and had run into Erica? Erica with her talking about good sex, and why threesomes aren't the answer. He would have had no idea what to do. He wasn't worried that he would have told anyone else about the other members, mainly because he was not in a place where he wanted to tell anyone at all... Not in a place where he even knew if he was supposed to even be in the group. But it was good to know all the same that he had a responsibility to other people, to protect them.

"Okay, I get that. In fact it makes perfect sense, you don't have to worry..."

"I know I don't. We've had a few people turn up over the years clearly just there to get a scoop,"  _ there's a reason Boyd guards the entrance,  _ "and I think by now most of us have a read on people there for themselves and who is there for nefarious purposes."

Stiles nods again, and then is hit by wish that he was with Peter right now. In his kitchen, drinking tea. The scent of hand rolled cigarettes in the air and warm milk on his tongue. "Okay."

"Right. So, I'm happy to tell you what happened-"

"-and I'm happy to tell you I won't tell anyone-"

"Good, now we're all nice and happy: Rosie’s Alpha turned up halfway through the meeting."

"Shit."

"It didn't go well."

"Did he..." Stiles doesn't really know what he was going to ask.

"He wasn't there with good intentions, let's put it that way... He was armed."

"What the fuck." Stiles blood ran cold all of a second, "Is everyone okay? Are you hurt?"

"Everyone is fine, even Darren save for a black eye from Boyd. He didn't even get out his gun."

"But he fucking brought it."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Is Rosie okay?"

"She's okay. Staying with someone from the chapter. The next steps are messy and will go by her requests. This isn't our first rodeo."

Stiles literally doesn't know what to say, it was so horrifying. Sure he had quite quickly picked up that there was a stigma attached to Alpha and Alpha relationships, along with Omega and Omega ones... The idea that it might lead to violence...  _ Although it isn't really surprising now is it, you've spent your whole life knowing about Omega Domestic Violence support groups... _

"Are you okay?" Peter breaks him out of his processing spiral.

"Oh, right. Um, sure, I mean I wasn't there."

"I know, but... It's not how I would have liked to introduce you to the world of Omega -Omega relationships." His words are so soft that Stiles can't even grin over the idea of how Peter might  _ really  _ want to introduce him.

"Yes, I guess. It's the truth though right? And all else aside, the fact that Alphas can't stand the idea of Omegas being happy with anyone but themselves isn't news to me." His words are a bit cold and cutting, but he feels emotionally roughed up.

"It's the truth. But it's not all like that, in fact sometimes it's nothing like that."

"Will she leave him?"

"Possibly, perhaps not."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Peter sighs, "I'm not going to patronise you that I know so much more about these situations than you do - even though I have in fact watched this happen many times - every case is different. What we think should happen doesn't. In the end of the day all we can do is support Rosie."

"But what if she's making the wrong choice?"

"We need to be one of the few people in her life not telling her that her choices are wrong. That's what we're here for."

Stiles tried to let that sink in, it didn't nicely. He felt like it'd be a bigger betrayal to let her go near Darren ever again, but there was sense to Peter's words. "I'm going to think about that. I mean, don't worry, I'm never going to say anything to her, but like... For myself, I'm going to think about it."

"I have a book you can read if you want to know more."

"Are there any conversations where you can't answer with: I have a book for you to read?"

Peter lets out a bark of laugh, and it breaks the chilly mood of the conversation. Stiles appreciates it, leaning into the laughter. "A few, our entomology section is a bit thin on the ground."

"Okay, bring bug books to next meeting, got it."

Peter laughed some more, "You're a delight. When we first met I was worried you were some nervous little thing with no bite, but you're a firecracker it turns out."

Stiles frowned and grinned at the same time, his lips twisting in a way that was almost painful. "It's not my fault you make me nervous."

"Mmhh, that is true, but it's been a pleasant surprise to find your rapier wit underneath."

It was getting particularly dark outside now, Stiles didn't want to think about ending the conversation however. "Why did you kiss me?"

"See, how could I have thought you shy."

"Peter..."

"You looked beautiful in that moment, and I'm very bad at keeping my paws off pretty things."

"Oh."

"Not the response you were hoping for?"

"I have no idea what I'm hoping for, I just... Want."

Peter laughed some more, easier now. Rich like honey. "You've found someone very easy to give it to you." Stiles had no idea what that means.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go to the meeting again." He wasn't sure previously if he wanted to tell Peter this, but now he at least wanted to put the man at ease that it wasn't  _ fear  _ or  _ nerves  _ that kept him away.

"Your Alpha?"

"Yeah, my dad."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Stiles frowns, "Kinda', it's all a bit.. Tragic and dramatic."

"I'm happy to listen all the same."

Stiles sucked his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it, "Okay."

To the best of his ability Stiles outlines the argument.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles hadn't cried during the course of the conversation, although his voice had definitely gone a bit wobbly when trying to explain about the keys. He felt emotionally gutted though, like he was opening up all his fragile sensitive parts for Peter to look at. The man was dutifully supportive however. Angry on his behalf at all the right times, understanding at Stiles' mistakes and backtracking, sympathetic to how it all made him feel. He was much better than Scott, who Stiles would normally have to break things down so they guy really understood him, and had to make sure he didn't sound too upset lest Scott got miserable on his behalf. Peter wasn't like that, in fact he repeatedly stressed that Stiles only had to worry about how he himself felt about the matter.

"So that was it. I think I'm grounded, although I have no idea what that means."

"Do you think he'd kick you out if you went against him?"

"Hah, no."

"What would be the punishment?"

Stiles frowned thinking about it, "I don't really know. I mean like he's been angry before, and I've done stupid stuff and he's told me off.. But like, I don't know. I used to be such a handful when I was a kid: before presenting and when my mom was still alive. I was constantly getting into trouble, couldn't sit still or listen to anything."

"That sounds adorable."

"That's not what my parents thought, although maybe my mother. Well dad too.. I don't know, they were always nice."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you used to be a handful. What happened?"

"I don't know, I guess I grew up."

Peter made a slight humming noise, Stiles knew what he wanted him to say, and in the end, it was something that Stiles had thought about hundreds of times before. "Yeah, alright. I turned out to be an omega."

"There isn't often much space for loud, brash or 'utter handful' Omegas."

"You're forgetting sarcastic, mischievous and a serial practical joker."

"I knew you were adorable."

Stiles laughed, before dropping into a sigh. "Yeah, you just don't get the same rope. It's strange, like, I never thought before that I was able to control of it. But when you're getting stern looks just for talking too much... Or people are shooting you glares for simply messing about with your friends in the park... You start to lock that shit down."

"Was your father pleased?"

"What, that I was an Omega?" There was more derision in his voice than Stiles ever expected of himself.

"Oh, sweetheart. I meant of your dulled behaviour. I wouldn't have asked something like that."

Stiles felt like he was going to cry again, "No, it's fine. We found out only a few months after my mom died. I think he only really hated it because you know.. She was the Omega, and now he had to try and raise one by himself. But he's always been good, supportive. The first day I punched a classmate for trying to proposition me he bought me ice cream."

"How old were you?"

Stiles frowned, "Twelve."

"Twelve. Christ, I wish you didn't have to know what it meant to be propositioned at twelve."

Stiles shrugged, "It's a thing. Most Omegas know it."

"Yeah we do. I do. It doesn't mean I don't wish you missed out on some of the shittier stuff."

"I can't believe I've just swallowed all of this for years." Stiles said suddenly.

"You didn't swallowed it."

"Yeah, no, I mean, yes obviously. But it's all just normal, isn't it?"

"Common, not normal."

"And now I've met you, and I can finally peel back the curtain and say, 'Isn't this all fucking bull shit?'"

Peter laughed again, Stiles felt like he'll never grow tired of Peter's laugh. "It is. I'm glad you came to us. Even if it was only because you wanted to talk to other Omegas. You're welcome with us."

Stiles smiled, "I'll get back to you on the other things, yeah?"

"Darling, you have no idea how sweet that sounds."

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had stayed on the phone to Peter for hours, he'd never really been into phone conversations like that before. Scott and he were more likely to just have quick useful conversations about hanging out, or settle into texting. He would still called Allison a lot, to hear about how things were going, keep tabs on how her and Scott's tentative courting was going. (Scott was truly one of the most shy Alphas Stiles had ever met, and it didn't help that Allison's parents treated him like he was trying to murder their daughter and not just be some stupidly sappy boyfriend.) 

He'd laughed a lot, each time more and more conscious that he should at least be trying to be quiet, but less able to hold back the pure delight that bubbled out of his chest. Peter was less intimidating through the phone, which seemed unfair to say, but the man was... Intimidating. Intimidating could however also mean attractive, open about his willingness to kiss Stiles, and already clearly experienced in the world of Omegas-Omega dating. Being able to indulge in just the company without worrying what Peter might do --  _ or more accurately, what Stiles might want Peter to do  _ \-- was freeing. A reward after the loss of seeing each other.

"It's going to be hard, not seeing you in person again."

"I'm sure we'll see each other at some point. If not, I'm only a call away."

"I don't have any idea how to get around my dad."

"Darling, you're seventeen. You're about to start a new chapter of your life... Maybe that won't involve see me again, but you won't have to worry about his limitations."

"I just wish the the last few weeks of being in, you know,  _ my home,  _ hadn't turned it into some kind of prison."

There was a noise in the hallway, a crack of floorboards moving underweight. It made Stiles freeze for a second, and look accusingly at the door. After a moment he heard the familiar sound of his father walking down the landing to the bathroom, the door snipping close behind it. "Shit."

"Are you okay?"

"Well, probably, just... Probably just accidentally carried on that argument by letting him hear me call the house a prison."

"You've had a rough night, you're allowed a bit of hyperbole."

"I should probably go." It was late, not that Stiles had much on tomorrow, but he was tired again. He didn't really want to hang up the phone to Peter. The man had that effect on him, as soon as a moment started between them Stiles wanted to grip on to it with both hands and  _ keep it.  _ But it wouldn't be healthy if Stiles didn't let himself even have the smallest amount of belief that Peter would welcome him in again soon. "Can I call you again? Soon?"

"Whenever you want. I do run a bookshop, so I can't always promise I'll answer. But if I can, my phone is open to you."

"I could text."

"Well, your texts are rather nice too, but I think the chance to hear your lovely voice would be sorely missed."

Stiles smiled, "Okay. I'll call or texting, depending on the context."

"That sounds entirely logical." Peter was teasing him, but Stiles didn't care.

"Good night... Peter."

"Good night sweetheart. Don't beat yourself up about what happened, I'll speak to you soon."

Stiles put his phone under his pillow as he slept that night, just incase Peter text him again. The whirlwind of the evening however had him crashing in to sleep within minutes of hitting off his lamp.

 

* * *

 

 

The house was empty when Stiles padded down the stairs just before lunch. Finishing school really was a delight, no more early classes and Stiles could do his College work whenever he wanted. He'd wanted to text Scott when he woke up, maybe arrange some video games or at least a pizza night, but then he realised he wasn't even sure if he was allowed people over.

Stiles really hadn't been grounded in a long time, a strange part of him wanted to open up his laptop and google 'What Are The Rules Of Being Grounded When You're Seventeen?' It was ridiculous, and filled him with an angry little bubble in his chest.

Maybe he should go out anyway. Anywhere, maybe just Scott’s... Maybe he could order a cab to Peter's bookshop. He had the money, although it'd be a waste of it and he had no idea if Peter would even want him there, but the determination to rebuff the arbitrary rules placed on him warred under Stiles skin.

He didn't do any of it. Not to his dad... Maybe if it was someone else, although Stiles had been pretty beaten into submission when it came to rule breaking there anyway.  _ Spending the majority of age 11 being kept inside by Mr. Harris for he disruptive behaviour in the playground had been a long but permanent lesson.  _ Most of Stiles rulebreaking was mouthing off, subtly getting around rules without getting noticed, and trying to prove to everyone that just because of his orientation they shouldn't underestimate him.  _ He's going to be a surgeon. _

Stiles was pouring some milk onto his bowl of cheerios when his dad comes through the door. It was only 11pm and Stiles had never known his dad to come home halfway through a shift unless something bad has happened. "What happened? Is someone we know hurt?"

The Sheriff is hanging his jacket up on the hook, pausing a moment before nodding. "Ah, right, no. Nothing is wrong, I just thought it best to head back."

Stiles literally had no idea what to say to that, there was a slight anger running under his skin still and he was worried that his dad had come home just to tell him what exactly 'the rules' were. He nodded in response, finished preparing his food and disappeared into the living room in hopes that would dissuade his dad from following him.

No such luck.

"Stiles, look..."

"Dad, I haven't even eaten my cereal yet."

"Let me apologise."

Stiles' eyes flicked up to his dad's face, incredulity probably marring his own expression as he took on whatever the man was trying to convey. He looked very uncomfortable.

"...Okay... What are you apologising for exactly?" He put down his bowl on the floor, and had the sudden want to stand up so he was at least on equal footing with his father, but forced himself to stay seated all the same.

The sheriff at least seemed to pick up on that, and took the seat next to his son. He didn't say anything. Silence rang out in the room for three whole minutes.

Finally Stiles snapped. “Is this supposed to be an apology because I think you need to read a book on it or something."

"When did you get so mouthy?" Stiles shot his father a horrified look at the words and the Sheriff put his arms up in the air in defence. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing! I just don't remember you ever talking to me like this."

Stiles scowled at him for a minute before rolling his eyes, "I've always been like this, you know... To dickhead Alphas or whatever. I just never had a reason to think that of you before."

"Ouch."

"Yep." Stiles popped the 'p' of his answer, trying to affect a disinterested mood. The truth was that he was shaking inside. It was horrifying, all of it. He just wanted his dad back, he wanted things to be normal.

"Do you know when I realised I was being an idiot?"

Stiles flicked his eyes to his father's face, trying to read the expression there before shaking his head.

"I was thinking about how wrong it felt to take away those keys from you... And then I was thinking about just what your mother would have done to  _her_ father if he ever tried to take her keys away - and that was back in the 80s." The Sheriff had a little smile on his face at that, "she was a riot. Didn't take crap from anyone, especially for being an omega." The smile drops off his face, "And then I realise how utterly disappointed she would have been in me to know how I've handled all of this."

It was hard to watch his dad look so utterly miserable. The urge to comfort him was there, to lesson the weight of the hurt incurred to make it easier for his dad. Sacrifice some of his own feelings for someone else. Maybe that wasn't just an omega thing, that pressure, to fold your own needs in on themselves so someone else can have it easier. To take the brunt of the hurt and the dissapointment so someone else's life isn't so bad. Maybe it was just being a nice person kind of thing... 

...But Stiles knew he couldn't do it here. 

"You fucked up." He answered.

"Yeah I did kid. In a lot of ways, but last night was a step too far."

"I don't understand why you got so... Weird on me."

The Sheriff smiled at him, and it was lovely really. The smile of a father. "Because I'm so scared, I'm so scared 'cause my baby boy is literally about to go and start his own life without me. And yes, you're an omega. In this world that does not want to make it easy for you... And you've never taken the easy way out anyway. And last night, I had a glimpse of what it's going to be like. You taking risks, meeting new people, breaking rules and maybe even getting into danger. And I couldn't handle it."

Stiles nodded for a second and let that settle on him. It made sense, it didn't fix everything... But it made sense. It meant that his father loved him, it meant that all that horribleness that Stiles was scared was buried deep down in the man he trusted wasn't a secret hatred of omegas, but fear. It made sense. "That makes sense. But that doesn't make it acceptable."

"No."

"You're allowed to be scared."

"Thanks kid." The Sheriff answers with a wry smile.

"I'm being serious, you're allowed to be scared and concerned, and ask me not to do stuff. I'm your kid. I need your help, I have no idea what I'm doing half the time! Please still give me help!" They both laugh for a minute. "But you don't get to dictate my life... I'm an adult now. Sure I'm an omega, but that doesn't stop me being an adult. I need to trust that you respect my boundaries otherwise-" He paused and looked his father in the eye. It was hard, everything in him told him he shouldn't be saying things like this, but it was important, "-otherwise I'm going to have to make those boundaries bigger, and more firm, and put more space between us... And that's the last thing I'd ever want. Because you're my dad, and I love you, and I can't imagine taking the next step of my life without you... But I can't do it if even you are going to reduce me down to some kind of cliche. Do you understand me?"

Stiles wasn't too big of a person to admit that he was sweating a little bit. 

"I'm proud of you. Fuck am I proud of you son. Yes, of course yes. Your mother would be so proud of you too. You are... You are so like her, and it is such a travesty that you never got the chance to really know that, but you got there anyway on your own merit."

They were crying now, Stiles wasn't entirely sure who started first, but it was happening. It took them the better part of an hour to get back to an even keel, which mostly involved the television on in the background as Stiles crashed his now reasonably exhausted body against his father's side. The worst of it was over. It probably wouldn't all be plane sailing from then on, but it was out there now. And strangely Stiles was glad for it. 

...There was still some stuff though.

"Dad, I think I'm dating another omega."

The sheriff was flicking through channels trying to find some kind of sports for them to watch, but his hand stilled in the wake of Stiles' words.

"Okay... I had... Wondered, after our last conversation."

"Yeah... That was also a shit show."

"Pretty much yeah."  


"I just wanted you to know... And you know... Check, if that affected any of that you being proud of me stuff."

The Sheriff wound his arm tighter around Stiles, squeezing them together before letting out a deep breath. "Nothing you could do would make me lose pride in you, but this... This is fine. I mean it's whatever you want it to be. Is there something specific I'm supposed to say here? Because I'll say it, I'll read a book on it if that's what you need. But this, this is just you. And you're my son."

"Yeah, I am."

 

* * *

 

 

To Peter: what are you doing later today? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't see on my other fic: I am leaving fandom. I will not be deleting anything from ao3. I am in the process of uploading all fic I have in my docs and will no longer be writing for them. 
> 
> In case you were wondering about some of the future plans for this fic:  
> Stiles and Peter date for a bit, Stiles finds out that Peter has at one point has hooked up with half the group and feels kinda betrayed like a notch on a bedpost & they break up; Stiles has a moment of crisis and tries hooking up with an Alpha (I picked Danny) it goes horribly - it's typical selfish sex scenario + orgasm gap. Stiles and Peter talk it out. Stiles spends his first heat with Peter. He goes to uni, they keep it open for the first year but inevitably find out that they're not interested in anything other than exclusive, and get serious. Epilogue: Stiles is the first omega surgeon in the country, Omega for Omega Anonymous becomes an official charity with a lobbying board. No one is surprised that Peter is fantastic at politics. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for following all my fics, this one in particular. Be kind to yourselves fandom <3


End file.
